


Strong Irish Hairline and Blue Eyes that People Want to do Cannonballs In

by deliciousflavor, NSF (deliciousflavor)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousflavor/pseuds/deliciousflavor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousflavor/pseuds/NSF
Summary: [Fanart Gallery] In which I gradually get a little better at capturing Lassie's essence while sketching and drawing him hours into the night while I can't sleep.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Badgeless Lassie

**Author's Note:**

> This first one took a total of a month to get correct. For the life of me, I couldn't get his face shape right (I still didn't) and, he still doesn't look distinctly Lassie enough for my tastes. This was my first attempt at drawing him, and it ended up not being too terrible. I also tried out a new painting brush for shading and coloring.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189228360@N08/50070782991/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Sketchy, Sketchy, Light and Lassie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlton had zero rights looking *like that* in "Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion." His hair was my favorite by far, and I couldn't help but notice it kinda took after Shawn's for a moment. A bit spikey for Lassie, but very appealing. This is when Shawn basically asks Lassiter whether he comes to his place of work and interrupts him (I can't remember, been a while) and Lassiter goes "all the time." I found a nice screengrab of it and attempted another Lassie. One day we'll achieve Lassie, for now, we make attempts.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189228360@N08/50070792076/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. This Drawing Killed My iPad's Charging Abilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not joking with that title. After spending around four hours doing this while yo-yo charging, my iPad decided it no longer wants me to draw Lassiter and wouldn't charge as I helplessly tried to save it at 15%. It still charges strangely, but thankfully I have an iPad to still draw Lassiter another day. 
> 
> I just drew this off of a screenshot too. Not sure what episode. Just googled "Carlton Lassiter" and it came up and I liked it, so yeah.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189228360@N08/50070222358/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Badgeless Lassie is badgeless because my fingers started hurting and I realized way too late that I was drawing/detailing on the wrong layer. Needless to say, he's still Detective Lassiter, just without a badge.


End file.
